At First Sight
by Jm-b
Summary: DJ- This is an AU fic, Dawson and Joey never met and grew up together. They are running from their significant others and meet up at a bar in Hawaii, where sparks fly but reality ultimately sets in.
1. It All Lead Up to This

Chapter 1: It all lead up to this  
  
Joey Potter sat on a bench in Carlisle Park, breathing heavily into a brown paper bag. She was having another anxiety attack, her second one today and fourth one this week. In two days she was getting married to her long-time boyfriend Paul, whom she met while studying in France. They had been dating for three years and now they were about to get married. She never used to suffer from panic attacks, but as the wedding drew closer and closer, she became an insomniac, her mind racing and heart feeling like it was about to pop out of her chest. She knew that she loved Paul, she loved him the first moment they met in Montemarte at a small sidewalk café, but recently she began to wonder if this is what she really wanted. Yes she loved him, but there was this nagging feeling in the back of her head that he wasn't "the one" for her, that there was someone else waiting for her out there. She dismissed those thoughts as "cold feet" for awhile, but then things started happening, her dress was torn while being hemmed, the caterer and the dance hall cancelled at the last minute and now she began to wonder if they were signs that this wasn't supposed to happen.  
  
"Joey are you okay?" Paul asked, sitting softly beside her on the bench. She nodded, still gasping for air in the brown bag. He had also noticed his fiancée's recent anxiety and saw her pulling away from him for the first time ever. "What are you thinking about?"  
  
"Paul I don't know what to do," she breathed, pulling the bag away from her mouth. "Things were fine and then everything went wrong, one thing after another. We get married in two days and we don't have food or a reception location, what are we going to do? I just don't know."  
  
"Maybe we should postpone the wedding for awhile and re-plan everything, take time to make sure everything is settled before going through with it," he breathed, cracking his knuckles, something Joey hated more than anything. She looked at him with a bittersweet look on her face. He didn't have the heart to tell her that he overheard her talking to her sister a few days ago, confiding her fears that there was really something else out there for her, a great love she had not met yet. Paul always thought he was enough for her, but no matter how much she loved him, she would always wonder what else was out there unless he did something about it.  
  
"Are you sure?" she breathed, almost relieved.  
  
"Yes and I think you should take our honeymoon trip to Hawaii now, take that time to be by yourself and figure some stuff out on your own," he said sadly. "Then when you come back, we'll get started on our plans again." Joey looked at him with a weak smile and nodded.  
  
"We'll take a break and then begin the rest of our life together when I get back," she whispered, moving closer to him and letting him hold her close against his chest.  
  
Dawson Leery sat at his usual table at Mattie's diner waiting for his girlfriend Sara. She was running her usual twenty minutes late for their regular Friday night date and he was getting tired of waiting. He checked his watch for the last time and was about to get up and leave when she came flying in the diner door, rushing over to his table and collapsing in the chair with a big smile. He looked at her with an annoyed look on his face, folding his arms across his chest.  
  
"Hi honey I'm sorry I'm late," she sighed, paging through the diner menu.  
  
"You're twenty minutes late Sara, I was about to leave," he said curtly, finishing the rest of this second soda.  
  
"I promise once we get married honey I'll be more punctual, I promise," she said, watching Dawson's reaction to her comment. He nearly choked on his soda, coughing loudly and clearing his throat. Struggling to take a deep breath, he could feel her eyes on him. This was not the first time Sara had dropped subtle hints about what their life would be once they were married, the only problem being that they weren't even engaged!  
  
"Sara." he started, trying to talk normally.  
  
"Dawson we've been dating for a year and half now and I really think we need to talk about where this is going," she said coldly, putting the menu down and staring angrily at him, which did a lot recently. "I want to know if you see marriage in our future or if I'm just wasting my time."  
  
"Sara we've only been together for a year and half!" he said defensively. "Why do we suddenly have to decide the rest of our relationship now. Things are going really well now, but I don't know if I see us married or not and your not so subtle hints don't really help." She sighed and sank down in her chair. A moment of silence passed between them and neither one really knew what to say.  
  
"Fine then, I have an idea," she sighed, fidgeting in her purse. "Take our vacation to Hawaii by yourself and think this over, our future, our relationship. Go and relax for a few weeks and then come back with a decision about all this. I want to get married Dawson, but if you're still unsure or having doubts then I think we should just walk away from this." She pulled out a plane ticket and put it in front of him. "This is your time to decide what you want Dawson. It's now or never." He stared at the ticket for a minute and believed what she was saying. He could use the time away from work and from Sara, who recently had begun to wear on his last nerve. She was only his second very serious girlfriend. He dated many women before her, but none of those relationships lasted more than a month or two. They were all lovely women, but he kept feeling like there was something else out there for him, someone he was supposed to meet and spend the rest of his life with and he never had that feeling with any of these women, even Sara. So now he had a few weeks to himself to process everything and decide if Sara was it for him or if he could get rid of the nagging feeling in the back of his head that his soul mate was still out there, waiting to find him too. 


	2. Introductions

Chapter 2: Introductions  
  
Joey sighed and glanced out her window at the marvelous view in front of her. It was her second day in Hawaii and the view from her hotel room still took her breath away 24 hours after her arrival. It was raining when Paul dropped her at Boston's airport, giving her a quick hug and kiss goodbye, whispering, "I love you," in her ear as they hugged. The flight from Boston to Los Angeles was a nightmare, full of turbulence and screaming kids, although she was fortunate and slept most of the flight from Los Angeles to Honolulu, where it was warm and sunny when she arrived. The locals gave her a beautiful peach and pink lei to wear, welcoming her to the island and a hotel driver was waiting for her, taking her to the hotel that overlooked the ocean. The hotel managers were kind and didn't ask why only one person would be staying in the honeymoon suite, but Joey didn't really care if they asked either way, she just wanted to relax. The honeymoon suite was amazing, with a large king size bed, porch that looked out onto the ocean and a whole living room, dining room and kitchen set up in the room. The suite was bigger than her and Paul's first apartment in Boston after college! Exhausted from the trip and numerous time zone changes, Joey crashed early that night, sleep soundly for the first time in the last few weeks. Now it was the second day in the two and half-week trip and she sat on the porch, looking out on the ocean with her cup of coffee and morning paper, wondering what she would do that day.  
  
Dawson was also exhausted from his trip. After another argument with Sara, he was forced to take a cab to the Boston airport, almost missing the flight. The flight was bumpy and long, but he couldn't bring himself to fall asleep. Part of him felt guilty about his latest fight with Sara and the other part of him couldn't wait to get to Hawaii and begin to relax and spend time by himself. He had two weeks to figure out if he loved Sara enough to marry her, and decide if he could live without perhaps finding his one true love. Both were difficult questions and he knew he would need that time to figure everything out. A hotel driver took him to the hotel and he sighed at the sight of the ocean from his hotel room. Sara would have complained the whole time, that the room wasn't big enough or they didn't offer turn down service at night. The thought of her raspy, whiny voice started to irritate him, but he shook his head and reminded himself that she wasn't here. It was just him.  
  
After a long day on the beach, catching up on some reading, Joey sauntered back to the hotel and noticed that a luau was taking place on the hotel deck. Contemplating what she should do, she walked up to the hotel deck and scanned the crowd. There were a lot of couples there, chatting and socializing with one another and Joey had a sudden urge to leave right away. The last thing she needed was to be surrounded by happy couples, flirting and making eyes at one another, just killing time before they would dash back up to the room together. With a sigh, she made her way to the bar and found an empty chair, immediately opening her book again and immersing herself in the story she began on the beach.  
  
Dawson sighed when he saw all the couples at the hotel luau. He did not want to be around happy couples, talking about how they met, when they're getting married (if they were engaged) and why they can't live without each other. That was the last thing he needed right now, more pressure. He made his way to the bar and found an empty chair next to a woman reading a book, barely touching the daiquiri in front of her. He couldn't see her face, but she had the longest, sexiest legs he had ever seen. Trying not to stare, he sat in the chair next to her and noticed her playing with a thin strand of long dark hair as she read, twisting the hair slowly around her finger and then letting it fall loose against the side of her face.  
  
Joey could feel someone staring at her, but she didn't know what to do. She could yell at him and tell him to take a picture, but she didn't know for sure if he was really looking at her. And she couldn't look out the corner of her eye, giving the satisfaction that she wanted to look at him too. When she felt his gaze fade, she slowly turned her head and looked at him briefly. He was very handsome, short blonde hair, strong jaw and nose. He almost reminded her of a model with his handsome good looks and muscular arms, but she quickly snapped her head back to her book when he threw another glance in her direction. Caught, Joey felt her cheeks burn with embarrassment.  
  
"Hi there," he said softly, looking at her again, finally cutting the tension with conversation. Tucking her hair behind her ears and shutting her book, she smiled and faced him.  
  
"Hi there," she said, suddenly feeling embarrassed that those were the only words she could get out of her mouth. They stared at each other for a minute, not really knowing what to say next. For the first time in years Joey felt a sudden rush of nervousness. She was completely tongue-tied and couldn't decide what to say to carry on the conversation.  
  
"So where are you from?" they said in unison, looking back at one another. Realizing what they did, Joey laughed and swiveled in her chair to face him better. Dawson laughed and paused, waiting to her to jump back in the conversation. "I'm sorry," he said with a smile. "You first." "I'm from Boston," she said slyly, stirring her drink slowly.  
  
"Me too," he laughed. What luck, he thought.  
  
"Really?" she said, surprised at the coincidence. "I work in publishing there and I'm just here on vacation for a few weeks, you know time to get out of the city for awhile."  
  
"Yeah I know what you mean," he said, also swiveling his chair to face her. She was really pretty, he thought. Her deep brown eyes were like the ocean. He could see himself getting lost in them if given the opportunity. "I'm a teacher in Boston and this is the first real vacation I've had in awhile so I thought I would get as far from the city as I could for awhile." She laughed and took a sip of her drink. He couldn't help but stare at her full lips. They have to be as soft as pillows, he thought, suddenly tempted to lean in and kiss her.  
  
Joey could feel him staring at her and she felt like a teenager all over again. She was so nervous that she didn't know what to do or say. No man had ever made her feel like that, not even Paul. There was something about this guy that made her feel like a kid, nervous and anxious for what would happen next. As she turned her stare back to him, she saw him lean in and her stomach started doing flip-flops, butterflies building in her stomach, making her feel weak. He's going to kiss me, she thought, and she didn't want to stop him. She turned her head to lean in as well, eagerly anticipating the feel of his lips against hers, closing her eyes and placing her hand on his thigh.  
  
Noticing a small bug in her hair, Dawson broke his stare from her, leaning in to pull it out her hair and trying to resist kissing her. As he leaned in though, he saw her turn toward him and close her eyes and he wondered if she wanted him to kiss her. Why else would she do that? He paused and wondered what he should do, should he kiss her or not? After a moment of thought, he brushed the bug out of her hair and let his hand trace slowly down the side of her face, feeling her hand softly resting on his thigh. When his hand traced along her face, he felt this bolt of electricity shoot through his hand and his entire body, shocking him for a minute. Her skin was so soft and warm and just touch of her skin against his made his knees shake, something that he never felt before.  
  
Joey felt a shock run through her body when his hand traced along the side of her face. She was a bit embarrassed that he didn't kiss her, but the feeling that ran through her when his hand touched her face was enough to make her collapse right there. Her knees felt weak and she felt a chill run down her spine causing her to shiver for a second. He pulled his hand away when he felt her shiver and she opened her eyes to see them only a few inches apart from one another, with his other hand on top of hers. Her heart was racing and she could see the nervousness in his eyes, which were staring right into hers. His eyes were the purest shade of blue, almost matching the color of the ocean and the more she looked at him, the more she got lost in them, feeling all the nervousness and anxiety fade away.  
  
"I have to go," she whispered, pulling her hand from his quickly and gathering up her book, throwing some money on the bar. She wanted to stay with him, but she knew that if she did, something bad would happen, or something good, but her thoughts suddenly turned to Paul and she panicked. Dawson snapped back into reality and looked at her in shock for a second. Whoever this woman was, he didn't want her to go, or if she did, he had to get at least her name. There was something about her that excited him, made him feel something that no other woman made him feel and he had to see her again.  
  
"Wait," he shouted as she slid off the chair and made her way through the crowd. Because of the music, she couldn't hear him, so he slid of his chair, throwing some money on the bar and ran after her. After calling for her several times, he caught her elbow and she spun around to see him standing behind her. "Can you at least tell me your name?" He saw her soften and smile smugly.  
  
"My name is Joey," she said, extending her hand to him.  
  
"Hi Joey, I'm Dawson," he said softly, taking her hand, both feeling another spark run through them. They just looked at each other, still holding onto each other's hands, but their minds racing. After a minute, Joey pulled away and turned to leave, but this time, Dawson didn't follow her. He stayed in the crowd for a minute and watched her go, trying to figure out what this feeling was and what it meant. 


	3. Familiar Faces

Chapter 3: Familiar Faces  
  
Dawson strolled in to the hotel restaurant the next morning, removing his sunglasses and scanning the crowd for Joey, the woman he met last night. He barely slept the night before, unable to get the image of her out his head and he spent most of the night trying to figure out what it was that he felt when he touched her. Sara called to make sure he got there okay and apologize for their fight, but he couldn't focus on their conversation because all he could think about was this woman he met for a few minutes but couldn't get out of his head. Allowing other guests to go in front of him, he continued to scan the crowd, looking for her, hoping she would be there. After a few minutes moving around to get a good look at the entire restaurant, he found her sitting on the porch, staring out at the ocean with coffee in front of her. She was even more beautiful in the natural light, which bounced off her long brown hair pulled back in a ponytail. He cut through the crowd and hesitantly approached her table, wondering if she would remember him.  
  
"Is this seat taken?" he finally asked after watching her for a minute. He didn't know why he constantly stared at her, but he couldn't help it. She snapped back into reality, looking at him in shock and then slowly shook her head. He sat across from her and they looked at each other nervously, unsure what to say.  
  
"I'm sorry I left in such a hurry last night, I ah was tired," she said, obviously nervous around him.  
  
"It's okay, I ah was pretty beat too," he lied, trying to get through the nervous tension. He ordered breakfast and thought of what he could say to cut the tension that was building around him. "So are you here by yourself?"  
  
"Yeah, I was supposed to be on my honeymoon right now, but um things didn't work out so I'm here by myself and he's back in Boston," she said softly, handing him the cream for his coffee. Dawson felt his heart soar for a minute. She was single and here by herself, this was great.  
  
"Oh really?" he said, trying to sound too happy. "You guys called of the engagement?"  
  
"Ah no not really" she said, trying to avoid his stare. "Um there were all these problems before the wedding so we decided to postpone it and then when I get back we'll start planning again you know so everything's right." She saw him try to hide his disappointment and she partially wished that she never told him about Paul and the whole wedding thing. "Are you here with someone?"  
  
"No I'm not," he muttered, still trying to hide his disappointment. Of course she was engaged, he thought, all the good ones are. "My girlfriend and I were supposed to be here together, but she's been on this hard-core, 'let's get married' kick right now and ah I thought it was time for me to get a breather." He peeked at her for a minute and saw her look a bit disappointed that he was taken as well.  
  
"You don't want to marry her?" Joey asked, taking a sip of her coffee.  
  
"I really don't know," he sighed, feeling a sense of relief that he could talk to someone about this. "We've only been together a little over a year and now she wants a full commitment or nothing at all and I just feel really pressured all of a sudden. I care a lot about her, but I don't know, I just have this feeling sometimes that there's someone out there for me that I haven't met yet. The great love of my life." Joey felt her heart soar when he said that. She felt the same way about Paul.  
  
"I feel the same way," she said, with a hint of excitement in her voice. "I love my fiancé but sometimes I just wonder if he's it, if he's 'the one' for me or not. That played a small part too in us postponing our wedding plans." They smiled and looked at each other for a minute. It had been so long since either of them had a confidant to talk about their problems and fears with and now they felt like they had something in common. During the rest of breakfast, they talked more about their jobs, their families and life. Joey was so easy to talk to that Dawson found himself telling her things he normally didn't talk about with anyone, even Sara and Dawson was so funny and easygoing that Joey felt completely comfortable with him. He didn't judge her or lecture her, he just listened and laughed, still staring at her with his deep eyes. When the check came, they both paused for a minute, unsure if they really wanted such a lovely time to end.  
  
"So look, I'm here by myself and would hate to spend the entire time in isolation," Dawson said, feeling as nervous as he was when he asked a girl out for the first time. "So yeah ah I'm wondering if maybe you would like to have dinner or something tonight, strictly as friends."  
  
Joey laughed and looked at him shyly. "That sounds like fun, yeah I would like that a lot," she said, looking at him happily. "You know ah I have to run into town to do a bit of shopping, you could um join me if you like and then do dinner later." Dawson's heart soared again and he nodded immediately.  
  
"Yeah that would be great," he breathed, seeing a smile spread across her face.  
  
Their entire day together was amazing. They took a car into town and spent the entire afternoon walking through the streets, browsing at shops and street vendors and talking almost non-stop about everything. Dawson told her about his obsession with film and movies and Joey told him about her side job as an artist. They laughed and teased each other like old friends all day. Dawson held her packages while they shopped and both felt so comfortable around one another, despite the lingering sexual tension and attraction. A few times while walking through heavy crowds, Dawson's hand brushed against hers, causing both of them to pull back for a minute and regain their composure. Sometimes being so close to him made Joey feel weak and tempted to lean in and kiss him, but she resisted. Listening to her laugh at his jokes and hit his arm softly made his heart race. Being so close to her for so long was amazing and he didn't want it to end. After a few hours shopping, they returned to the hotel and separated to get ready for dinner. It took forever for them to finally go their separate ways, still talking and laughing, unwilling to leave just yet. After another half- hour of talking though, they finally left, promising to meet at the restaurant in an hour.  
  
Joey dashed into her room and pulled out all her sundresses and nicer outfits, trying to decide what to wear. She suddenly felt like she was sixteen again, unable to find anything "suitable" to wear for a causal dinner with a new friend. The decision time took so long that after four dresses, she settled on her black J.Crew dress and pulled her hair back in a low ponytail. She wasn't a knockout but she was so anxious to see him again that she just threw on some sandals and ran downstairs to meet him. Only a few minutes late, she found him waiting for her at a table, dressed in khakis and a dress shirt, smiling wide when he saw her stroll in.  
  
"You look great," he breathed, taking in the sight in front of him.  
  
"Thanks, you too," she blushed. He pulled the chair out for her and sat down across from her again. They talked again throughout dinner, barely finishing their food because they talked so much. They playfully argued about movies and Dawson's apparent obsession with Steven Spielburg, but they never ran out of things to talk about and share with one another. As the evening wore on too, they moved their chairs closer to one another, until they were shoulder to shoulder, turning slightly to face one another and talk more. After two hours of talking and trying to finish their food, Joey checked her watch and sighed. It was after nine and Paul was calling tonight to talk and see how things were going. She promised him the day before that she would be around to talk and catch up, which meant she had to go. Sensing a change in her attitude, Dawson stopped mid-sentence and looked at her curiously.  
  
"What's wrong?" he asked.  
  
"Paul, my fiancé is calling tonight and I promised him I would be there to talk." she started, hating the fact that she had to go.  
  
"No it's okay, really," he said assuringly, both of them lying. "I should go too, I mean Sara, my girlfriend will probably be calling too, so I should get back." Joey nodded and they didn't say a thing when they paid and walked about to the elevators. "You know I think I'm going to go for a walk," he said when the elevator doors opened and Joey began to walk in. His statement caused her to stop and stare at him nervously.  
  
"Okay," she muttered, pressing the DOOR OPEN button, hoping he would join her. He shuffled his feet for a minute and just as the door was about to close, he stopped it, seeing a wide-eyed Joey staring at him intently, wondering what he would do.  
  
"Would you like to have breakfast tomorrow?" he asked, trying to think of a way to see her again. She smiled and nodded quickly, obviously relieved. "Okay then, how about ten o'clock, right here?"  
  
"Sounds great," she said, trying to hide her excitement. "Goodnight Dawson." He smiled and waved, watching the doors close again. He took a deep breath and walked outside for a nice stroll by the ocean. 


	4. True Feelings

Chapter 4: True Feelings  
  
For the next few days, Dawson and Joey were completely inseparable. They spent all day together, walking along the ocean, relaxing by the pool and on the beach, walking through town and eating meals together. They only time they were apart was when they slept, Joey stayed in her honeymoon suite while Dawson slept in his regular room a few floors down. Joey loved spending so much time with Dawson, he was funny, sweet, smart and compassionate. He made her feel so alive and special when they were together, like she was the only person around. She felt so at ease and happy with him, happier than she had been in a long time. There was something about him that she never felt for Paul or anyone else, she felt.whole, but she didn't know how he felt about her. Well, Dawson felt the same way about her. She was so smart, funny and beautiful, he felt himself forgetting more and more about Sara and his life waiting in Boston. Ever since he met her, he wondered if Joey was his lost great love, the one he had not met yet. They both could feel the sparks between them, every time they touched they could feel it. As hard as they tried to fight it, the sexual tension and attraction between them was growing and by their fourth day as "friends," they could barely stand to be around one another and not be able to act on what they felt. One night at their usual dinner, the hotel had a band play on a large dance floor around the tables. Dawson saw Joey watching people dancing and slowly stood up and extended his hand to her.  
  
"Want to dance?" he said, throwing his napkin on the table. She looked at him and smiled.  
  
"Yes," she breathed, taking his hand and letting him hold it as they walked to the dance floor. As the music continued to play, neither one of them said a thing. Joey closed her eyes as they swayed back and forth, following the music that filled the restaurant. After a few minutes, Joey let go of Dawson's hand and wrapped her arms around his neck, resting her head softly on his shoulder. He felt his heart race as he traced his hand down her back and rest around her waist, feeling her body shiver again at the feel of his touch. He loved being with her and now holding her so close to him was almost too much. He wanted to kiss her, touch her, hold her like this all the time, but she was engaged and would return to Paul soon enough.  
  
"Joey," he whispered, pulling back for a minute, looking at her deep brown eyes. "I don't think we should do this."  
  
"Dawson please, we're friends, friends dance," she stammered, trying to stop whatever she felt he was about to say.  
  
"No Joey we're not friends," he said flatly. "Joey there's something more here and I think you know what I'm saying. The first time I met you I felt the spark and I see the look on your face the last few days whenever my hand brushes yours or we touch by accident. There's something here and I know you feel it too and I can't keep spending all this time with you when I can't kiss you or touch you because that's all that I want to do and it's driving me crazy."  
  
"Dawson I told you that I'm engaged." she started, avoiding his piercing stare.  
  
"And I told you that I have a girlfriend but I can't seem to help how I feel about you," he said, feeling the frustration rise in his chest. "And I could just forget about all this if I thought you didn't feel the same way, but I don't think that's true Jo, is it?" Joey pulled away from him and rubbed her forehead. She couldn't help the way she felt too, but there were so many things that stopped her from doing what she felt in her heart.  
  
"You don't know what you feel right now Dawson, okay you miss your girlfriend and I'm just here." she started, staring at him, knowing what she was saying was a lie.  
  
"Joey I don't miss my girlfriend," he said flatly. "I don't miss her because you make me feel things she has never made me feel. You make me feel whole, you make me feel alive and happier than Sara or anyone else has made me feel. Tell me you feel nothing when we're together." Joey panicked and felt completely speechless. She wanted to tell him how she felt, that she wanted to be with him too, that Paul never made her feel as alive as she felt when she was with him, but she was scared.  
  
"I'm sorry Dawson," she sighed, trying not to tear up in front of him. Hearing him breathe deeply, she turned and left, grabbing her purse and running up to her room. That night Joey couldn't sleep. Every time she closed her eyes she saw the look on Dawson's face when she left the restaurant and it made her feel sick to her stomach. He had feelings for her and she knew she felt the same way about him, she had known it from the first time they talked, but she was afraid to give into this new feeling. No one, not even Paul, made her feel what Dawson did and she wasn't sure if she could test those feelings, only to leave in a little over a week and return to her old life as if nothing happened. After tossing and turning until 2 a.m., Joey finally sighed and put on her slippers, grabbing her room key and walked down to Dawson's room. She had to see him, tell him how she felt before it drove her crazy. She stared at his door for a minute and knocked softly, wondering if he was awake at this time of night. She waited for a minute and was about to leave when he opened the door, pausing to see who it was. His eyes opened a bit when he saw her and he opened the door a bit more to see her better.  
  
"What's up?" he whispered, curious as to what brought her to his door. She looked tired but beautiful in her pajamas with her brown hair messily tied up on top of her head. With a weak smile, she hesitated and paused before looking him in the eyes.  
  
"I'm sorry about earlier tonight," she said softly, not breaking the stare with his eyes. "You were right though, I do feel something when I'm with you. I feel the sparks and I feel this tension between us and I hate it because I want to be with you but there's all this stuff."  
  
"What do you feel right now?" he asked, opening the door a bit more.  
  
"I feel alone and I've felt that way for awhile now, but when I'm with you, you make me feel.whole," she stammered, feeling the nerves and butterflies build in her stomach. "But you're right Dawson, I can't keep doing this either, the whole friends routine when there's something else going on." They stared at each other for a minute when Dawson walked over to her in the hall and cupped her face in his hands. Without a word from either one of them, he paused before leaning in to kiss her. The kiss was so soft that it felt like a dream, but after a moment he pulled back and looked deep in her eyes. The intensity in his eyes made her knees weak and she wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him in for another kiss, this time more passionate. Feeling her reach for him again, he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him, the passionate and desire growing between them with each kiss. Soon the kisses between them were so intense and passionate that Dawson had to pull back to breathe. They looked at each other for a minute and smiled, Dawson taking her hand and leading her back in his room with him.  
  
He barely had the door closed when she pulled him back into another passionate kiss, wrapping her arms around him, wanting to feel him close to her again. The sparks continued to fly between them as they kissed, the kisses growing more passionate and lustful with each one. They broke apart again and Joey went and laid down on his bed as he locked the door, making sure the "do not disturb" sign was on the handle outside. He made his way to her, reaching out for her as she lowered him down on the bed. They looked into each other's eyes for a minute, knowing that they were feeling the same thing. Their kisses started softly again but soon the feelings of lust and desire took over and only grew in intensity as Joey pulled his shirt over his head, throwing it to the ground before removing her pajama top. Sensing where this could go, Dawson pulled away from her for a minute and looked her right in the eye.  
  
"Do you want me to stop?" he muttered, his lips sore from their kissing, but aching for more.  
  
"No," she breathed, running her fingers through his hair and placing his hand gently on her breast, the moonlight bouncing off her fair olive skin. He looked at her for a minute, taking in the sight of her. She smiled weakly, pulling him back to her lips where their kisses resumed and the feelings between them grew and grew with every kiss and touch until they made love for the first time, leaving both of them exhausted and gasping for air. After a minute, Dawson reached for her, pulling her in his arms, holding her as close as he could. She felt so good in his arms that he couldn't believe there was life without her, a life without this feeling of happiness and contentment. Joey nestled herself tightly in his grasp and kissed his chest a few times. She had never felt so happy and safe with anyone but him and she didn't want to leave him or his grasp again.  
  
"That was." he breathed, still struggling to regain his composure after the most amazing sex he ever had. No woman ever made him feel what he felt when he was with Joey, it was almost like he was a different person.  
  
"I know.it was amazing, almost like a dream," she whispered, rolling to look at his face, covered in sweat and a goofy smile. Her brown hair was also damp, clinging to her neck and face. He smiled and brushed the hair out of her face, looking in her deep eyes.  
  
"If that was a dream, I don't want to wake up," he said, lacing his fingers through hers, kissing her hand gently.  
  
"Dawson what happens now?" Joey whispered, wiping a few beads of sweat from his forehead. She wanted to feel bad for what she did, cheating on poor Paul, who never did anything to deserve a cheating fiancée who couldn't seem to resist this guy. "What happens when we leave Hawaii and go back to our life in Boston?" Dawson looked at her for a minute, wondering the same thing she was. The thought of losing her and going back to someone else made him feel sick, but he didn't want to lose this moment, this moment together.  
  
"I don't know Joey, but let's concentrate on the now instead of what will happen later on, let's focus on what we feel right now together," he said, knowing that the issue would come up again, but they would deal with that later. She smiled and nodded, leaning in to kiss him again, rolling him over on her, wanting to feel him against her again, which he didn't deny her. 


	5. New Routine

Chapter 5: New Routine  
  
After their night together, things changed dramatically for them. Joey moved into Dawson's room, still keeping a few clothes in hers so people didn't think she abandoned the room completely, and they stopped going out for dinners in the public hotel restaurant. Now they settled on room service, usually for breakfast and dinner so they could spend as much alone time together as possible. They still went out during the day to lounge by the pool and walk along the beach, but instead of fighting the sexual tension, they acted on what they felt. They constantly held hands or had their arms around each other. They kissed openly in public, often making out like teenagers, unable to be away from one another. Joey had not spoken with Paul since her night with Dawson, she avoided his phone calls like the plague, which was the same thing Dawson did with Sara. Talking to their respective significant others made brought on the reality of what they were doing, cheating on them, which they refused to deal with now. They never spoke about what would happen after the trip or how they felt for one another. Joey knew Dawson cared deeply for her, and vice versa, but she also began to wonder if he was 'the one' for her or not. The time they spent together was always so amazing and passionate, but she began to wonder if they could even survive as a couple outside of the paradise they were staying in. He never said it, but Dawson knew he was falling in love with her. He knew it after their night together and he became more and more sure about it every day they spent together. They couldn't get enough of each other, spending their evenings after dinner snuggling close on the beach or on his porch, talking about anything that came to their minds, and making love every night and morning. No matter how many times they kissed or touched one another, there was still the electricity and spark between them, making every time they made love more and more intense. The more time they spent together, the faster time flew by and soon enough a week and a half went by and Dawson had to leave that night to fly back to Boston, while Joey had a few more days on the island. He tried to prolong his trip to be with her, but he knew if he wanted to stay that Sara would get suspicious. Knowing that his departure was imminent, they were both somber on his last day, despite their attempts to lighten up the mood.  
  
They slept until almost noon, content just lying in one another arms for almost the last time. Dawson knew they would have to talk about what happens after he leaves and he wondered if Joey would go back and marry Paul as planned.  
  
"It's going to feel weird to sleep in a different bed tonight," she smiled, hoping to get a small laugh out of him. He nodded, rolling over to look at her.  
  
"It'll feel weird not to be woken up in the middle of the night by your snoring," he smiled, poking her jokingly in the arm. She laughed and rolled over on top of him, pulling her hair out of her face.  
  
"Please, you snore too mister, I think I can recall a time or two that you've woken me up too," she said softly, resting her chin on his chest. They looked at each other for a minute, getting lost in one another again. "So do we have the talk now or later?"  
  
"What talk?" he asked, playing with part of her hair, trying to avoid the inevitable conversation.  
  
"Dawson you know what conversation I'm talking about," she sighed. "You leave tonight at midnight to go back to Boston, which means out little love nest is gone and other things come into play, like the so-called reality we've managed to avoid during our time together."  
  
"I don't want to talk about this now Joey, okay?" he sighed, rolling her over so he was laying on top of her. "I just want to enjoy this time together and worry about that talk a little later on." She nodded and pulled him in for a kiss, feeling the nervousness and emotion between them.  
  
They spent part of the afternoon somberly walking hand-in-hand through town for the last time, trying to remain positive and happy around each other. Both of them were lost in their own thoughts. Dawson was trying to figure out a way to stay with Joey in Hawaii until she had to go back as well without drawing attention from Sara. He didn't want to leave mostly because he was afraid to go back to his life without her. She made him so happy and alive that the thought of Sara and her whiney voice, demanding that he decide about marriage immediately made him feel sick. Joey was trying to figure out what she would tell Paul when he called again. She didn't know what she would say when he asked why she avoided his calls for a week. How do you nicely say that you've met a man that you think might really be "the one" for you and have been sleeping with him behind your fiancé's back for the last week? Still lost in her own thoughts, Joey was suddenly struck by a way to spend their last few hours together, but she had to be on her own for a bit. They were passing a clothing shop when Joey slowed down, pulling Dawson back a bit to get his attention.  
  
"I ah have a surprise for you, but I need to go back to the hotel for awhile alone," she said with a smile. He was intrigued, but looked reluctant to go because of the little time left together. "I promise it should just take an hour so you go do your own thing and meet me in my room at five and oh bring your bags because we'll be leaving for the airport from there."  
  
"Okay, five at your room, bring bags," he repeated, curious as her smile grew wider and wider. Still holding hands, she pulled him toward her, wrapping her free arm around his neck to kiss him long and hard on the mouth. He pulled back and smiled, watching her disappear in the crowd. I wonder what she's up to, he said to himself, but somehow he was patient enough to wait for the surprise.  
  
As promised, Dawson showed up at the honeymoon suite door at five, holding the two bags that he arrived with in Hawaii and dressed in a pair of khaki short and polo shirt. He heard music faintly playing on the opposite side of the door, which made him more anxious to see what she had planned for them. Knocking on the door, he was greeted quickly by Joey, who threw the doors open and jumped in his arms, kissing him on the mouth so hard that it almost took his breath away. She slid out of his arms and looked at the shocked _expression on his face.  
  
"Come in," she cooed, taking his hand and leading him inside with his bags. "So what do you think?" He broke his stare at her for a minute and raised his eyebrows at the sight of the entire room filled with candles and flowers.  
  
"It's amazing Jo, how did you do this so quickly?" he asked, throwing his bags in the corner and joining her in the living room part of the suite. He stopped at looked at her for a minute, taking in how beautiful she looked in the candlelit room.  
  
"I made a few calls and had a bit of help to get this all ready for you," she said softly, grabbing a remote off the coffee table and pointing it at the stereo to start the CD over again. "Would you like to dance?" He nodded and wrapped his arms around her waist as she wrapped hers around his neck, holding each other as close as they could. Nuzzling her neck in his, Joey couldn't help but feel sad because he was leaving and she didn't know if she would see him again. This amazing guy that walked into her life and opened her eyes was about to leave and she didn't want him to go. They danced for what seemed like hours, holding each other so tightly they could feel each others heartbeat, not saying a thing. After awhile though, Joey pulled back for a second, taking his hands in hers, knowing it was time for "the talk."  
  
"So we did a great job of side-stepping this earlier, but we should probably talk about what happens after this," she sighed, leaning in to press her forehead against his. He sighed and nodded, knowing they could not avoid it any longer. "Are you going to marry Sara Dawson?"  
  
"I don't know, are you going to marry Paul?" he asked, just as curious as she was for the answer. "Do you still love him?"  
  
"Yes I do, but that love has kind of changed over the last two weeks and I don't know what I want to do," she sighed.  
  
"Do you care for him like you care for me? I mean do you.care for me?" he asked. She looked at him for a minute, unsure how to answer that question.  
  
"No I don't care for him that same way I care for you because you're totally different people," she sighed. "I love Paul Dawson, I mean we've been together for years and I feel safe and comfortable with him, but what I feel for you is so much more than that. What I feel for you is deep and passionate and I'm afraid of that because I've never felt for anyone what I feel for you."  
  
"So let's go back together and tell Paul and Sara that it's over, then we can be together." he started, pulling her closer to him again.  
  
"But what if everything we feel here is different back in Boston?" she asked, tightening her grip on his hands. "What if you saw me on the street one day and realize that all of this was just a mistake and there's nothing here between us."  
  
"I don't believe that at all Jo," he said. "What we feel for each other is real and isn't created by this island. What we feel for each other would be here if we met in Starbucks, on this island or in the supermarket because it's that strong. Fate brought us here and put us together."  
  
"So what if we put fate's work to chance again" she asked, looking in his eyes. "What if we go back to Boston separately, don't exchange phone numbers or anything and see if we're brought back together?" Dawson shook his head softly, staring at the ground for a minute.  
  
"What if I leave on this plane and we go back separately and I never see you again?" he asked, sitting down on the couch, pulling her onto his lap. She sighed and looked away for a minute.  
  
"Then we weren't meant to be Dawson," she whispered, lacing her fingers through his. "Then fate gave us this and that was all we were supposed to have."  
  
"So fate brings us together and tears us apart so we can go back and marry people we don't really love?" Dawson asked shocked. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. "Joey we have the chance, the opportunity to be together and we don't have to test fate again, unless you don't want to be with me and you want to go back and marry Paul?" His heart was racing waiting for her answer.  
  
"Dawson if we're meant to be, we'll be together regardless if we test fate again or go back together," she said, resting her head on his shoulder. "I have complete faith that no matter what happens, if this is really real, we will be together no matter what."  
  
"So what do we do in the last few hours together before fate takes over again?" he asked, tracing his finger on her thigh. She sat up, staring at him for a minute with an evil grin.  
  
"Well I thought that was pretty apparent by the candles and everything, but I guess I can spell it out for you," she laughed. "Before fate takes over again, let's just be together, I just want to be as close as I can to you for as long as I can." He smiled and wrapped his arms around her, picking her up off the couch and carrying her over to her king-size bed, kissing her softly as he laid her down on the soft comforter.  
  
The Honolulu airport was deserted this late at night. It was 11 p.m. and Joey and Dawson were two of ten people in the entire boarding area, waiting to get on the last flight to Los Angeles, where he would catch his connection to Boston. After checking-in and getting his boarding pass, they sat side-by-side holding hands, waiting for them to begin boarding. They barely said anything after they left Joey's hotel room and began their drive to the airport. Dawson could see that Joey was tired, but determined to stay awake and say good bye. He watched her for a moment, noticing she was staring off into space.  
  
"What are you thinking about?" he asked, squeezing her hand softly.  
  
"I'm thinking about fate and if it's such a good idea to test it again," she whispered, looking at him with tears beginning to fill her eyes. "I don't want this to be it Dawson, the end forever." He smiled and moved her tired body on his lap, wrapping his arms around her tightly.  
  
"You were right Jo, no matter what happens, we'll be together again and then we'll know if this is real, if we're supposed to be with one another," he said, trying to sound like he actually believed what he was saying. Secretly, he was having doubts about the whole fate thing too, but he tried to imagine what it would be like to run into her on the street and know this was really true. She nodded, nuzzling her face in his neck and kissing his cheek and jawbone, causing him to groan softly. "Okay we just spent the last few hours christening the honeymoon suite bed sweetheart, I don't know if I have the energy for you again." He looked at her for a moment and saw her laugh, the sweetest sound to him.  
  
"Ladies and gentlemen, we're going to begin boarding Flight 624 to Los Angeles now," the stewardess said politely over the loudspeaker, causing Dawson and Joey to flinch and tighten their grip on one another. She slowly slid of his lap and helped him up, throwing one of his bags over his shoulder. They held hands tightly as they approached the gate, knowing this was it. He turned and looked at her for a minute, holding his hand tightly and seeing tears starting in her eyes.  
  
"I'm going to miss you so much." he started, pulling her into a tight hug, running his hands through small strands of her hair. She nodded in his shoulder, tightening her grip.  
  
"I'll miss you too," she whispered, feeling her heart race.  
  
"You know just in case, and I mean if fate doesn't go in our direction Joey, there something I want to tell you now," he sighed, pulling away for a minute, pressing his forehead against hers. "I'll never forget you Joey, ever. You make me feel like a completely different person and no one has ever made me feel the way you do. I know we've only really known each other for this short time, but I feel like I've loved you my whole life or in another life. Remember when I told you about the great love I never met, well I think that might be you. I think you're my soul mate, the love that was out there waiting for me. I love you Joey." She pulled away for a minute when she heard those words, tears running down her face.  
  
"I love you too Dawson," she whispered, putting her hands on either side of his face. "I'll never forget you or this whole time together. You've made my life so much better and I've never felt anything close to this for anyone else and I feel it too, like I loved you my whole life and just had to wait all this time to actually experience it."  
  
"Sir if you're flying with us, you have to board now," a woman said, interrupting their tender moment. He turned to her, nodded quickly and turned back to Joey, who had her arms wrapped around him tightly.  
  
"I have to go," he said sadly, taking one of her hands and walking closer to the gate. Handing the woman his ticket, he turned back to Joey, who managed a weak smile on her tear-stained face.  
  
"I love you Dawson," she whispered, pulling him in for one last kiss. He responded eagerly, holding onto her and the kiss as long as he could, until the stewardess interrupted them again by clearing her throat. They broke apart and he sighed angrily.  
  
"I love you too Joey," he whispered, kissing her again quickly on the lips before walking through the gate, stealing one last look at her before rushing down the gate, afraid that if he didn't hurry, he would never be able to leave her. After watching him go, Joey strolled over to the window and watched as his plane pulled away from the gate and headed for the runway. The entire trip back to the hotel, Joey felt confused and lost. She loved Dawson and he loved her, but she still didn't know how she felt about Paul and her life back in Boston. Arriving back at her room, she was too tired to gather up the candles in her room, instead settling herself on the couch, noticing the sweatshirt Dawson pulled out of his suitcase before they left. She picked it up, holding it close to her and inhaling the sweet smell of his cologne and soap that she found so irresistible. With a heavy sigh, she put the sweatshirt on over her shirt and picked up the phone, dialing an all to familiar number.  
  
"Paul?" she said softly into the phone. "Hi honey it's me, ah look I'm coming back a bit earlier than expected, I think we need to talk." 


	6. Home AgainSix Months Later

Chapter 6: Home Again  
  
Six Months later.  
  
Sara sat quietly reading her morning edition of the Boston Globe, trying to break the silence between her and her beloved fiancé. He had been so distant recently, ever since he got back and she didn't know how to reach him anymore. She calmed her tense mind with thoughts of their wedding and their future life together. He was distant and distracted now, but she knew in a few months when the wedding plans stepped up that he would come back to her emotionally.  
  
"Honey did you want to come with me to visit spots for the wedding?" she asked sweetly, looking up from the paper and seeing him scan the coffee shops and sidewalk outside like he was looking for someone in particular. "Dawson did you hear me?"  
  
"No Sara I don't," he sighed, not breaking his concentration on scanning the crowd, eyeing everyone that walked in the coffee shop they sat in together. "I have to get some work done this afternoon and prepare my week's lesson plan before tomorrow." After a few more minutes of scanning, he sighed and looked back at his half-empty coffee cup.  
  
"No problem sweetheart, but we really have to look more at reception sites next weekend when you're off because we should book as soon as possible," she said sweetly, reaching out to touch his hand.  
  
"Fine," he said, patting her hand softly before standing up to go. "I'll see you later." They looked at each other for a minute and Dawson slowly leaned in to kiss her cheek. Sara looked up at him and smiled sweetly.  
  
"I love you," she called to him as he walked out of the coffee shop quickly, carrying his briefcase. Dawson stopped when he rounded the corner of the coffee shop and sighed heavily, rubbing his eyes. No sign of her again, no sign of her yesterday and he was beginning to doubt that he would see a sign of her tomorrow either. He had been back from Hawaii for six months and every day he looked for Joey or a sign that she was even still in Boston. In their two weeks together, he never caught her last name and he never gave his and all he knew about her was that she worked in publishing in the city. He spent the first month waiting patiently to run into her, hoping he would see her while shopping at the market or spending time downtown, but he didn't. After three months, he began to privately look for her, calling publishing offices in the city, with no luck. Apparently Joey must be short for something else, but he didn't know what and the people he spoke with on the phone were less than helpful. He was tempted to take out a classified ad or use some of the school's resources to find her, all to no avail. Every night since he returned from Hawaii he dreamed about her. He dreamed about holding her hand, sleeping next to her, kissing her and making love to her like they did in Hawaii. At Bloomingdale's there was a woman that smelled like her, almost pushing him over the edge, thinking it was really her. Things with Sara were okay. When he returned he was still hesitant, holding her at arms length while he looked for Joey, but after awhile she pressed him for an answer and he caved. That night he went out and bought an engagement ring and proposed to her, which she eagerly accepted. He felt bad for holding her off, hesitating when she wanted to kiss him or be intimate, but he just wanted to wait and let fate bring Joey back to him or have him find her somehow. Now it was six months since he returned from Hawaii and there was still no sign of Joey and for the first time since they parted, Dawson actually began to wonder if fate would bring her back to him.  
  
"Oh Joey you're going to make the most beautiful bride!" Carrie Matthews gushed. Carrie was Joey's future sister-in-law and today they were picking up Joey's wedding dress from a store in downtown Boston. The designers fixed her first dress, but because stress and things on her mind, mostly Dawson, Joey had dropped weight and needed to have her dress taken in again. Joey smiled at her and sighed, she was getting married in a week, marrying Paul as planned. When she got back from Hawaii, they began planning the wedding right away. Joey tried to push for the wedding to take place in a year, but Paul wouldn't wait and now they managed to move things around and finish the previous arrangements in six months. They never spoke about it, but ever since she returned from Hawaii, Paul and Carrie noticed a change in Joey's behavior. They noticed that she was a bit distant and she always scanned crowds when they were out. Paul caught her calling public and private schools in Boston a few months after she returned, looking for someone, but never asked who she was looking for and why.  
  
Now six months after saying goodbye to him, Joey still thought constantly about Dawson and their time together. She dreamed about him every night, wondering what he was doing at that moment, wondering if he got engaged to Sara. The first few weeks after she returned, she was depressed, missing him like crazy but trying to keep her positive face on around Paul and his family. She also left things up to change for the first month, hoping she would just run into him, but as time went on she began to get impatient and looked for him to no avail. Now so much time had passed, she began to wonder if she would find him. Time was running out, the wedding was just a week away, and Joey knew she had two choices, she could get married and try to forget Dawson or she could call off the wedding and wait for fate to bring him back to her. She honestly didn't know what to do.  
  
"Thank you Carrie, but you're biased so you're supposed to say that!" Joey laughed, handing her the dress to hold as she took out her car keys.  
  
"So what are you and my brother up to tonight?" she asked shifting the dress in her arms.  
  
"Ah dinner downtown and movie I believe," Joey said, getting herself settled in the car before extending her arms to Carried to hand her the dress. "We have to settle up bridesmaid and groomsmen stuff tonight so it'll be an easy night." Carried nodded, handed over the dress and shut the door for her.  
  
"You kiddies have fun okay, you're not married yet!" she laughed and waved at Joey before walking in the other direction.  
  
That night Joey and Paul had a nice relaxing dinner at Mattie's diner in the downtown area of Boston. They noticed it a few days before and they were curious to check it out. During the meal they talked about bridesmaid and groomsmen gifts for the wedding party and settled up on last minute details for the wedding. Paul was pleased that Joey was starting to get more into the wedding plans and she seemed close to him for the first time since she got back from Hawaii.  
  
"Oh man we have to go if we're going to catch the movie," Joey said, gathering up her stuff and reaching for Paul as they quickly got out of the booth. He paid the bill and grabbed her hand, holding it as they walked to the door. Sensing that she would respond, he leaned in and kissed her neck, watching her squirm and laugh like she used to. They talked as he opened the door for her, still holding her hand, neither one of them paying attention, until Joey turned to look outside of Mattie's and gasped in shock.  
  
"Come on Dawson, we haven't been out in awhile and I know you're just dying for an ice cream sundae at Mattie's," Sarah pleaded, pulling a reluctant Dawson down the sidewalk to their usual Saturday night hang out.  
  
"Sara please I'm really not in the mood," he sighed, letting her drag him along.  
  
"Please just for a little bit and then we'll go back and watch the videos," she begged, giving him the puppy dog eyes and frown. Dawson paused and laughed for a minute, nodding his head and pulling her along, slowly putting his arm around her.  
  
"Oh man it looks busy tonight," he said, noticing the larger than usual crowd at the diner. Sara shrugged and Dawson ran ahead to open the door for Sara, also noticing another couple leaving the diner. He held the door for the couple coming out, also noticing the man leaving was holding the door for his companion. Dawson looked at Sara and smiled, but when he turned back to enter Mattie's he came face to face with the woman leaving the restaurant and gasped in shock at what he saw in front of him. It was Joey and the gentleman with her Dawson concluded to be Paul, her fiancé. They stared at each other for a minute, barely believing that they were really looking at each other. She was so beautiful that Dawson felt weak in the knees and resisted every urge to reach out and kiss her without caring that Sara and Paul were standing near them.  
  
"Dawson are you okay?" Sara asked, seeing the look of shock on his face.  
  
"Joey what's wrong?" Paul asked, noticing she had not moved from Mattie's exit and seeing her looking at the guy at the door. Joey was so overwhelmed to see him standing right in front of her. She thought it was a dream for a moment. He looked the same, still as handsome as the day she met him, he was even growing a bit of stubble on his face, suddenly bringing back memories of Hawaii when his stubble would tickle her face and stomach. With no response from the two, Paul looked at Dawson and Joey and tried again. "Josephine are you okay? Who is this guy?" Hearing her full name, they both snapped back into reality and looked at Paul, whose eyes were as big as saucers and had a concerned look on his face.  
  
"Paul this is Dawson, an old friend of mine," she stammered, feeling her cheeks flush red. "Dawson this is Paul."  
  
"Her fiancé," Paul said coldly, holding out his hand to Dawson, who shook it gently but was still staring at Joey. The words "her fiancé" felt like two knives being shoved into his chest, but he wasn't completely surprised. Another hush of silence fell over them until Sara shoved her way in between Joey and Dawson.  
  
"I'm Sara, it's nice to meet you Joey, I'm Dawson's fiancée," she said coldly, holding out her hand to her, waiting for a response. Joey felt her heart sink and Dawson watching her reaction to the news wanting more than anything to pull her aside and talk to her for a few minutes.  
  
"Congratulations," she breathed, feeling Paul's arm around her shoulder, but never breaking eye contact with Dawson. Another moment of silence followed.  
  
"So we should go, we're getting married next week so we have last minute details to take care of," Paul said, trying to lead Joey away, watching for her and Dawson's reaction.  
  
"Paul please," Joey snapped, shooting him an angry look. She was hoping to get a few moments alone with Dawson so she could talk to him, sensing the hurt look on his face.  
  
"Oh well congratulations to you both," Sara said with a fake sweet tone to her voice, placing her arms around Dawson's waist, sensing that he was uncomfortable.  
  
"We should go," Paul said, leading Joey down the steps. "Dawson, Sara it was nice to meet you, good luck to you both with your wedding." Still staring at one another, Joey and Dawson gave each other a quick hug.  
  
"Meet me at the benches in Carlisle Park in an hour," she whispered in his ear. He felt his heart race and nodded as they pulled apart. Paul pulled at her arm, dragging her away but Joey and Dawson continued to stare at each other, even as Paul lead her away, she snuck a glance over her shoulder.  
  
"Who was that?" Sara demanded, holding the door open, waiting for Dawson to stop staring into space and join her.  
  
"Don't worry about it Sara, she's just an old friend," he snapped, walking past her and into Mattie's. 


	7. What Now?

Chapter 7: What Now?  
  
Joey sat on the benches at Carlisle Park, the same place she was six months ago when she was having anxiety attacks about her impending marriage, the same place where Paul told her to go to Hawaii. She wondered if Dawson would show, but after seeing the look on his face when they ran into each other outside Mattie's, she knew he would. Checking her watch she noticed he was ten minutes late and she felt a pit develop in her stomach, wondering if he would really show. After a few more minutes, she checked her watch again and got up to leave, buttoning up her jacket and getting ready to leave when she heard something.  
  
He was late and he knew it. Sara was next to impossible to get rid of and now he was running as fast as he could to get to the meeting place, hoping she would still be there. He saw her from a distance, buttoning up her jacket and looking around one last time and he knew he was about to miss her.  
  
"Joey, wait," he yelled as he picked up his pace a bit to get over to her. "I'm sorry, I couldn't get rid of Sara, I ran as fast as I could to get here." She looked at him and smiled, he was out of breath and gasping for air now standing in front of her.  
  
"It's okay Dawson, you're here, just take a minute," she laughed, helping him to sit down on the bench next to them so he could gather his breath. He smiled and took a few deep breaths before regaining his composure.  
  
"You look so beautiful," he said, brushing a piece of hair out of his face. She smiled at him and touched his arm gently. "I can't believe I ran into you.you don't know how long."  
  
"Me too," she whispered. "I looked for you when I got back, but I could find you, I almost gave up hope."  
  
"I almost gave up hope too," he said, leaning in closer to her. "For six months I've been looking around everywhere I go, hoping I would see you somewhere in the city. I looked for you too, but I didn't know until tonight was Joey was short for so it made it a bit more difficult." She laughed and looked in his eyes.  
  
"I missed you," she whispered, feeling tears in her eyes.  
  
"I missed you too Joey," he said softly, taking her hand. "Are you going to marry Paul next week?" She sighed and looked down at his hand holding hers.  
  
"I don't know Dawson, I'm just not sure what to do anymore," she said. "I've been waiting six months for fate to bring you back to me and I tried to hold off the wedding and wedding plans, but I couldn't after awhile and now you come back a week before my wedding day."  
  
"It's not too late Joey, you can still call it off," he said, touching the side of her face, feeling the same old sparks and electricity between them. "I waited six months for fate to bring you back to me too and now it has."  
  
"What about Sara?" she asked, still unable to look at him.  
  
"Joey all you have to do is say the word and I'll tell her it's over," Dawson said happily. "I had just about given up hope for finding you and now that you're here and we're together, this is what I want, I want us to be together."  
  
"If you have doubts or you don't want to be with her, why are you engaged?" Joey asked curiously.  
  
"Probably for the same reason you're marrying Paul but you're sitting here with me," Dawson smiled, lifting her face to look at him. She laughed and nodded softly.  
  
"I like the stubble mister," she cooed, running her fingers gently over his face.  
  
"Someone told me it was sexy and it tickled against her skin," he said, looking right into her eyes.  
  
"Oh yeah? Who said that?" she whispered, gently leaning closer to him. "Someone I met at a bar in Hawaii," he smiled, leaning in closer to her. "Someone who makes my heart soar every time I think about her." Joey smiled and leaned closer, touching his forehead with hers again, lacing their fingers together. "I still love you Joey, just as much as the last time I saw you."  
  
"I love you too Dawson, I've missed you so much." she stammered noticing tears in her eyes. They kept their foreheads touching for a minute before Joey put her hands on his face, pulling him in for a kiss. Even after six months, their soft kiss still ignited sparks between them and a soft kiss to turn into a deeper, passionate kiss, causing both of them to lose themselves in one another and feel whole for the first time in half a year. 


	8. The Lies Begin Again

Chapter 8: The Lies Begin Again  
  
Sara was angrily waiting for Dawson at his apartment, anxious to hear his excuse for being out so late. After inhaling his dinner at Mattie's, he told her that he forgot something at the school and needed to get it tonight, which she figured to be a lie, watching him squirm and get more impatient as she pleaded to go with him. He left her over two and half hours ago and she had no idea where he was and he wasn't answering his cell phone. Sara wondered again who that woman was that Dawson reacted so strongly to seeing at Mattie's. He never looked at her like he did to that woman, Joey she thought her name was. Her fiancé didn't look to happy at the looks exchanged between the two of them and Sara couldn't help but wonder what Joey's relationship to Dawson was and if she was threat to her and her future with him. Staring at her watch, she saw that it was almost 11 p.m. and there was still no sign or word from Dawson. Just as she was about to get up and try his cell phone again, she heard his keys in the lock, hiding a smug grin on his face as he entered the apartment. Tossing his keys on the table, he looked up and stopped short when he saw Sara sitting in his living room.  
  
"What are you doing here?" he asked with a surprised look on his face. She smiled sweetly, trying to hide her jealousy.  
  
"I missed you so I thought I would surprise you," she said, wrapping her arms around his neck, immediately smelling another woman's perfume on his clothes. She froze for a minute and wondered how she should react. "Did you get everything you needed at school?"  
  
"Yes I did," he said softly, wiping his lips, hoping all of Joey's lipstick was gone from his face. "Look Sara I'm really tired so I should ah get some rest." Pulling away from her, he could see that she was upset about something, but didn't want to find out what was exactly bothering her. She nodded sweetly and leaned in close to him, kissing his cheek and neck softly, wrapping her arms around him again. He knew what she wanted, she was rarely subtle when it came to sex, but now that he found Joey and spent part of the evening with her again, the thought of sleeping with or kissing Sara made him sick to his stomach. As her kisses increased and her hand trailed down his chest, slowly undoing the buttons of his shirt, he pulled back from her and squeezed her hands. "Honey that's really sweet but I'm kind of tired and not really in the mood tonight." She looked pissed after he said that, but still smiled sweetly and turned to grab her coat. "Dawson we're getting married, so whoever that woman was tonight better be taken care of before we walk down the aisle," she said with a fake grin on her face, kissing his cheek again softly and slamming the door to his apartment behind her.  
  
Paul was also waiting up for Joey at their apartment. She told him she had a throbbing headache and wanted to go for a walk, which he didn't believe. Their entire night was ruined after running into the other couple at Mattie's. She backed out of going to the movie and suddenly claimed she didn't feel well, but refused to let him go with her on her walk. She was never a good liar and he could tell now that something was going on with her and that guy they ran into at the diner. The looks on both of their faces pretty much gave that away and Paul knew Joey never looked at him like that before. It was close to 11 p.m. and he had no idea where she was. He was about to go look for her himself when she strolled in the door, looking exhausted but different, with almost a happy glow to her face. She found him sitting in the living room, barely paying attention to the magazine in front of him. They smiled at one another and she joined him on the couch, taking off her jacket and sitting a good distance from him. Neither one of them said anything for a minute.  
  
"We should make sure everything is set for the rehearsal dinner tomorrow and double check all the arrangements for the reception," he said softly as he half-read the article in front of him. Joey nodded, not really listening to what he was saying, her thoughts were still back at Carlisle Park, where she and Dawson talked and made out like kids for hours. She loved him, but she still loved Paul and that love was different now. Unsure what to say, Paul leaned over and kissed her on the lips softly, feeling that she wasn't really into the kiss and that her mind was elsewhere. "I'm off to bed," he said, getting up and walking into their bedroom, but not before he looked at her privately, noticing her quickly reach for her vibrating cell phone and smiling broadly while answering it. Paul had a sick feeling about who could be calling her this late and whom she was with while she was on her "walk," but he refused to give up. There were only six days until their wedding and she would walk down the aisle, he was confident about that.  
  
Joey fell asleep on the couch that night in her clothes, talking to Dawson, who was calling to report that he got rid of Sara again for the evening and that he missed her already. He invited her to come over to his apartment, but she resisted, no matter how tempted she was. She knew Paul was suspicious about her actions tonight so tempting and taunting him more was probably not a good idea. They stayed up and talked until 2 a.m., talking about what they were up to since they parted at the Honolulu airport. He still made her laugh like he always could with his corny jokes and movie references and he listened attentively as she talked about work and projects she was busy with. Before parting in the park earlier, after a half-hour goodbye, they exchanged phone numbers and addresses, vowing to keep in touch. They never really talked again about Paul or Sara, but Joey knew she had her own decision to make about her relationship with Paul and their impending marriage and she had to make it soon. Paul found her asleep on the couch the next morning, covered in a blanket from one of the chairs and her cell phone resting next to her face. Trying not to wake her, he checked her incoming calls and found a number he didn't recognize. Taking the phone with him into the kitchen, he selected the unknown number and hit TALK, dialing the person back. After a few rings, a man answered, muttering something into the phone about a dream he had about her. Paul felt a rush of anger through him.  
  
"I don't know who you are, but I want you to stay away from me and Joey," he snapped. "Whatever your relationship is to her and what happened between you is over. We're engaged and we're getting married so forget about it." He was tempted to just hang up the phone, but as he was about to hit the END button, he heard the voice on the other end say something.  
  
"I love her Paul and she loves me too," the voice whispered. "I'm not trying to ruin this for you, but I won't walk away from her again." Paul wanted to shout something back at him, but he heard Joey stirring and the voice on the other end had hung up the phone. 


	9. It's Getting Closer

Chapter 9: It's Getting Closer  
  
Things got worse as the days continued up to the wedding. Paul kept a close eye on Joey, staying as close as he could to her all the time. He privately checked her cell phone, called to check up on her at the office and even followed her once in awhile during her lunch hour. He hated acting like this, barely recognizing who he was, but he knew something was going on. Every day her phone would ring, causing her to excuse herself to take this "work call" and talk in hushed tones in another room. She suddenly had dinner meetings and plans just about every night, disappearing for hours and one night not coming home until 6 a.m., sneaking in like a teenager and crawling in to bed, hoping he wouldn't notice. Joey could tell that Paul was acting differently, but she was so blindsided by spending all this time with Dawson, that she was naïve to his private actions. Joey felt horrible about lying and deceiving Paul all the time, lying about the phone calls, work dinners and extra hours at the office, but she couldn't help herself. She hated being away from Dawson and found herself lying more and more to Paul as the wedding got closer. Her extra hours and meetings usually consisted of meeting Dawson at private restaurants at odd locations in Boston or at movie theaters during the day, only half watching the movies because they would be making out in the back. They talked by phone and e- mail all day long, but even that wasn't enough. They agreed not to stay over at each other's place or sleep together again until everything with Sara and Paul was dealt with, but that got to be harder and harder to deal with as they spent more time together, feeling the sexual tension build again. Sure they could kiss and make out, but no matter what, they had to stop sometime and that proved to be harder than either one of them thought. One day, Joey left work for lunch, telling an interested Paul that she had to meet some friends to talk about wedding stuff, but she was actually headed out to Carlisle Park again to meet Dawson. Running a bit late, she jogged over to the benches and found him waiting with sandwiches. He smiled as he saw her approach the benches, giving her a quick hug and kiss on the lips.  
  
"I missed you," he whispered, leaning in to kiss her ear and neck as she began to eat her sandwich.  
  
"Dawson I spoke to you twice this morning before lunch," she laughed, pushing him away playfully but leaning in for another quick kiss. "But I missed you too." They talked the entire lunch, laughing and holding hands, just enjoying their time together. Dawson kept secret Sara's actions over the last few days. She had become so possessive and obsessed with his actions at all times that he found himself pulling further away from her. Dawson knew that he had to tell her it was over between them, but he and Joey had not talked about their future together so he held off for a bit. He also neglected to tell her about his morning conversation with Paul, when he ordered him to stay away from Joey.  
  
"Joey I hate to kill this great time together, but we need to talk about our situation," he said nervously, not wanting to start a fight with her. She hung her head and nodded, knowing somehow that this was coming. "Sara knows that something is going on here and I have to tell her it's over because I don't want to marry her Jo, I just want us to be able to be together and not have to lie to anyone about us. You're getting married in two days and I don't even know if you plan on calling it off!" He was right, the wedding was getting close and she still didn't completely know what to do.  
  
"I hate lying all the time Dawson," she whispered, taking his hand in hers. "I hate lying to Paul and everyone around us but I hate being away from you more and I miss you whenever we are apart." His heart soared when he heard this because he knew he felt the same way. He hated the lying, but he hated being away from her more. "I need to talk to Paul Dawson and then I'll know what to do." She smiled at him weakly and rested her hand on his shoulder, just enjoying the private moment between them, completely unaware that Paul was hiding behind a newspaper not far away, watching the entire exchange.  
  
That night Paul lied to Joey, just like she had been doing to him all this time, and said he had to stop back at the office for some paperwork that he needed the next day. Joey's little friend did not listen to his warning earlier on the phone and now Paul knew what he said was true, she didn't love him anymore because she was having some sort of affair with this guy from the diner. Cursing to himself about all the lies, Paul parked his car in front of an apartment building and waited for a moment, wondering to himself if he was really about to do this. He watched as the man from the park approached the building, watching him enter the building and head upstairs to an apartment in the corner of the third floor. Taking a deep breath, he followed him inside and quietly approached the apartment door that he watched from enter from outside. Knocking softly on the door, the man's eye grew when he saw who was standing at his door.  
  
"What do you want?" he asked nervously, holding his cell phone in his hand. Paul looked at it for a minute, grabbing it from his hand and seeing Joey's cell phone number on the display.  
  
"I didn't want to do this but you didn't listen to me," Paul said coldly, throwing the cell phone over the man's shoulder and punching him across the face. Stumbling back in shock, Paul hit him again, causing him to fall to the ground, still in a daze. Wiping the blood from his nose and jaw, he looked up at Paul for a minute before he kicked him in the stomach and ribs a few times, until he passed out and then he left, closing the door softly behind him. 


	10. The Truth Finally Comes Out

Chapter 10: The Truth Finally Comes Out  
  
Dawson woke up the next morning in a hospital bed at Boston Memorial with a throbbing headache. He looked around his room and saw his stomach bandaged and his nose set with surgical tape. Sara was sitting next to his bed, staring at him with a concerned look on her face, moving closer to him when she saw him wake up. Trying to move, he groaned in pain and settled back in the original position he woke up in.  
  
"Dawson please just relax okay," Sara said tearfully. "You broke a few ribs and your nose, but thank god it wasn't worse. I came over to visit you and I found you lying on the floor with blood all over.I was so afraid that I called the paramedics." He rolled his head to look at her, actually seeing tears form in her eyes. "Do you remember anything about what happened?" He sighed for a moment, replaying the moment when he opened the door to his apartment, hoping to see Joey, but finding her crazy fiancé instead. He was fortunate enough not to remember most of the beating because he blacked out after the first blow to the ribs, but he was sure feeling the beatings aftereffects.  
  
"No," he muttered, trying to move a bit without setting off waves of pain in his stomach, chest and back. Paul attacked him last night and all Dawson could think about was trying to get in touch with Joey to warn her and tell her to get out of that apartment. "Sara I need your help, I need you to get me the phone so I can make a call." Looking at her again, he saw the worried look wipe of her face and be replaced by an annoyed one.  
  
"Her fiancé did this didn't he?" she snapped, looking at him with the coldest stare in her eyes. "I can't say that I blame him though, being lied to and cheated on sucks Dawson." He sighed and grabbed her arm to keep her there.  
  
"I'm sorry I lied to you Sara, really I am," he said sincerely. "I should have told you sooner and ended this whole thing before you got hurt. I can't marry you Sara because I don't love you, not like I used to and I think somewhere deep down inside you don't really love me either." She paused for a moment, thinking about what he said and hanging her head.  
  
"Why couldn't you tell me?" she asked, unable to look at him.  
  
"Because there was all this pressure from you to get married and I was a coward and chickened out," he said, looking right in her eyes. She nodded and smiled faintly at him leaning in to kiss him on the cheek before leaving for good.  
  
"Nurse," Dawson called out the door. "Can someone bring a phone over here please!"  
  
Joey and Paul were frantically trying to get ready for the rehearsal dinner that night at a restaurant in downtown Boston. While running around making sure everything was set, Joey snuck away to try and call Dawson but again there was no answer on his phone. She waited for him to call last night and he didn't and he didn't answer his phone today either. Trying not let on that something was wrong, she began to worry about him. This was unusual behavior for him and she wondered if something was wrong, especially because Paul was acting nicer than usual, being overly happy and perky about everything. For a minute she paused, wondering if he took off because she had not called off the wedding yet. Her mind was racing with possibilities of why she had not heard from Dawson, each one a bit more extreme and upsetting for her to imagine. Then there was Paul. Joey planned on pulling him aside and talking to him, but she never got a moment alone with him and the day was rapidly flying by. The only time they actually had alone was when they were dressing for the rehearsal dinner and Joey knew she had to tell him now before it went on to long. She found him getting changed in their bedroom, trying to decide what jacket to wear with his khakis and tie.  
  
"Paul we need to talk," she stammered, settling herself at the end of the bed. He didn't seem to hear her though and she moved closer to him and repeated herself a bit louder. "Paul we need to talk."  
  
"What about lovebug," he said sweetly, fixing his tie in front of the mirror. "Is this the time that you decide to 'fess up about cheating on me with that guy from the diner and lying to me for months?" Joey stared at him in shock for a second, unsure of what to say.  
  
"I'm sorry?" she said, trying to regain her composure.  
  
"I asked if you finally decided to cut the crap and tell me about your little fling with that guy we ran into at Mattie's last week," he said coldly.  
  
"How did you know?" she whispered, avoiding his stare.  
  
"You mean how did I know you were cheating and lying to me while trying play the perfect bride-to-be?" he said angrily. "Joey you can't lie to save your soul so that helped me to deduce that you weren't really having lunch meetings and working extra hours, and your cell phone was a handy guide to locate the guy you were actually spending all this time with." Hearing the mention of her phone, Joey's head shot up, staring at him angrily.  
  
"You were tracking my calls," she snapped, having a hard time believing what she was hearing. He spun around to look at her, feeling the anger rise in his chest.  
  
"Yes I did and I even called your little friend to warn him what would happen if he kept meddling, but he doesn't like to listen very much," he muttered, still working with his tie.  
  
"You called Dawson and threatened him?" she said, horrified by what she was hearing. Paul had become a completely different person and this person was scaring her beyond belief. "What do you mean he doesn't like to listen very much?"  
  
"He wasn't going to leave us alone Joey so I had to teach him a little lesson to make sure he didn't interrupt our special day," Paul muttered, feeling a wave of relief rush over him now that he could tell someone how he felt. Joey felt a pain of panic hit her chest, wondering what Paul did to Dawson, if he did do something horrible to him. She moved off the bed and stood silently next to him, afraid of what he might do to her.  
  
"What did you do to him Paul? Where is he?" she asked softly, feeling the fear take over and the tears start in her eyes. That was why Dawson didn't call last night or answer his phone today. The thought of Dawson hurt or worse made her feel weak.  
  
"He's not dead Joey so calm down, but I imagine someone must have found him so I would guess he's at Boston Memorial as we speak," he said sweetly standing up to kiss her cheek. Joey backed away from him angrily, staring at him with nothing but hurt and contempt.  
  
"It's over Paul," she said boldly. "I don't love you anymore and right now I don't even recognize you. I'm not going to marry you tomorrow and I'm moving out of the apartment today." He looked at her for a minute, not really sure of what to do now.  
  
"You don't mean that Joey," he said softly grabbing his jacket out of the closet. "We should get going now, we'll be late for the rehearsal dinner." She stared at him in shock again, she couldn't believe what she was hearing.  
  
"I'm not going Paul because we're not getting married," she said nastily. "It's over, I'm leaving you."  
  
"So after all this, after three years of being happy together you're just going to walk away?" he snapped.  
  
"Yes," she whispered. "I'm sorry for lying to you and keeping all this from you because I should have told you when it happened months ago, but I was scared and confused, but I'm not anymore. Don't you feel any remorse for what you've done?"  
  
"I'm supposed to feel sorry?" he snapped, angrily digging through the drawers for his cufflinks. "You're the one who caused all this Joey, you did all this. You cheated on me, you're loving, patient, devoted fiancée, who you used to love and adore, but then you take off and become this completely different person! You lover is in that hospital because of you, you did this, you brought all of this on."  
  
"Maybe I did so now I'm going to fix it," she said, reaching for her purse and keys. "Goodbye Paul, I'll be by to pick up my things." Looking at him one last time, she left, running out the apartment and over to her car, driving as fast as she could to Boston Memorial, hoping Dawson was not hurt as bad as she feared he could be.  
  
When she arrived at the hospital, she took a deep breath and pulled her engagement ring off her finger, stashing it in her glove compartment for now. Looking up at the outside of the hospital, still wracked with guilt and worry about Dawson and what his current condition could be, she felt relieved and happy because as long as he was alive she would be there to take care of him, never leaving him again. Walking into the hospital, she picked up the pace a bit when she saw the empty nurses station. The nurses told her about his injuries, saying that he had been on the phone all day trying to reach someone, who they assumed to be her, and that he would not take his sleep medication until he knew that this someone was okay. It was after visiting hours, but they allowed her in, knowing he would be glad to see her. Peaking through the glass on the door, Joey saw Dawson barking at someone on the phone, wincing for a moment in pain and holding his side. She quietly entered the room, standing near the chairs along the wall, waiting for him to see her.  
  
"Scott I don't care if you have to go to every restaurant in this city, I need you to find her and tell me she's okay, I can't reach her on her cell phone." he yelled, noticing someone standing in the room and turning to see Joey standing near his bed. "Actually never mind, I have to go, I'll call you later." They looked at each other for a minute, tears welling up in Joey's eyes as she saw his broken nose and bandaged ribs. She moved closer to him to look at him better, tears streaming down her face as she saw his bruises and bandages.  
  
"I'm so sorry," she whispered, afraid to get closer to him.  
  
"The only thing that matters is that you're okay, this can heal," he said, staring deep in her eyes before she dropped her purse and crawled into his hospital bed, wrapping her arms around him and covering his face with kisses. He groaned at her tight embrace and cupped her face his hands, kissing her softly on the lips. After a minute, he she pulled back and looked at him, tracing her finger over his nose and along his face, still unaware of the pressure she was putting on his broken ribs.  
  
"I love you," she whispered.  
  
"I love you too Joey," he said, trying to shift her body weight off his sore ribs. "But honey I swear if you want me to get better, you have to move yourself around here a bit!" She looked at him confused but gasped when she saw that she was on his ribs, quickly moving off of him and cuddling close next to him on the cramped bed. For awhile they just stayed there together, holding hands and not saying a word. The sound of him breathing was enough to make Joey happy. They were together now and neither one of them had any intention of being apart again. "So I take it Paul told you about what happened?"  
  
"It came out when I was about to tell him it was over between us," she sighed, tracing her finger over his check and gently over his ribs, leaning her head on his shoulder. "But I knew something was wrong Dawson, I knew it because you didn't call the night before and Paul was acting differently after his 'errand' but I didn't know he would or could do something like this. I should have told him sooner that the wedding was off.I'm so sorry, it's my fault you're here." He could hear her whimper a bit, trying to fight back tears. Turning his neck to face her, he raised her head so they were looking eye to eye.  
  
"This is not your fault Joey," he said sternly. "Maybe if we had been honest with everyone sooner, then nothing would have happened but the only, and I mean only thing that matters is that there is nothing standing between us now and when I get better, we can start over together." She smiled, wiping the tears from her eyes, nodding in agreement. She still felt a bit guilty, but knew that she had to focus on his recovery and their new life. Leaning in to kiss him on the lips, she unknowingly crawled on top of him again, wanting to hold him tightly, but forgetting about his broken ribs. He ignored the pressure on his chest as long as he could, eventually wincing in pain and trying to pull a persistent Joey off his chest.  
  
"Okay normally I would never say this, but woman you have to get off of me because the pain in my ribs is causing me to distract my attention from you," he laughed, gritting his teeth from the sharpening pain in his body. She looked at him curiously and then looked down to see her resting on him again.  
  
"I'm sorry," she said, trying not to laugh a bit and rolling back beside him. "So I take it we can't fool around a little bit until you get better?" He looked at her with a devilish look on his face.  
  
"Well if we follow doctor's orders we would have to abstain for three weeks so I can heal, but I think that just means we'll have just be creative," he said slyly, brushing a piece of hair out of her face and leaning in to kiss her again, both feeling free and completely happy. 


End file.
